


Where is he?

by willouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willouis/pseuds/willouis
Summary: “Ele sonhava em ter as estrelas e eu em ter ele.”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	Where is he?

**Author's Note:**

> pra ele, que quebrou meu coração com conversas sobre van gogh e vans no pé.

A primeira vez que eu o vi não estava tocando Arctic Monkeys e nenhuma outra banda. Era uma sábado nublado que o sol se arriscava em tentar passar pelas nuvens e ele estava em pé conversando com algumas pessoas distribuindo sorrisos. 

Ele, simplesmente, apareceu do nada com seus olhos azuis e seu cabelo macio. Sempre sorrindo e mantendo conversas com todos que se arriscavam em chegar perto. Sempre vestindo uma jeans preta e jaquetas jeans. Ele era fácil de gostar. Ele era uma noite de verão com um coração feito com a neve do natal.

Nossa primeira conversa foi sobre Van Gogh. Ele sonhava em ter as estrelas e eu em ter ele. Ele falava lento, saboreando o gosto de cada palavra que dizia. Sua voz animada dizendo sobre o que ele gostava poderia ser considerado meu som favorito.

O dia que o beijei era uma segunda-feira, o sol estava começando a nascer enquanto nós dávamos um até logo para à lua. Ele tinha gosto de cerveja, cigarros e amor. 

Mas um dia ele foi embora. 

Foi embora rápido, do mesmo jeito que havia chegado. Ele se foi e levou com si todas as músicas que ouvíamos juntos, todos os filmes e séries que vimos. Levou em sua mala todos os dois anos que vivemos juntos.

Até hoje perguntam dele – "Cadê ele?" – e eu nunca sei o que responder. Talvez, eu sentisse falta de nós. 

Às vezes eu tenho vontade de chorar, outras de ligar e perguntar se ele 'tá bem. Mas eu sempre me levanto da cama passo uma caneca de café e escrevo um verso ou dois.


End file.
